


One who raised two Vulcans

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Kirk Prime raised AOS Spock and Sybok [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Identity, M/M, Mind Meld, Secrets, Truth, revealment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybok comes around to New Vulcan and visits Kirk Prime. This was going to be part of '<em> Out of the woods</em>' but it did not fit in because the story was mostly about Kirk remembering who he is and who Spock is. <em>His</em> Spock. This is mostly about Sybok discovering the truth. </p><p>Started: 1/9/2016.</p><p>Completed: 1/10/2016 at 9:44 AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One who raised two Vulcans

_"When you learn who you are, Mr Kirk, can you tell me?" Sybok asked._

_Jim had a smile._

_"Of course I will," Jim said. "You will be one of the first to know."_

_Spock was watching a children education program about Surak's philosophy._

_"I am really interested to know you are," Sybok said, applying his wet blue fingers to the canvas. "Maybe you might be some science officer."_

_Jim laughed._

_"Somehow, I do not believe I would be a scientist," Jim said. "I feel like a old captain since retired."_

_Sybok frowned._

_"You never retired," Sybok said. "Not to my brother."_

_Jim smiled._

_"That's because I knew someone named Spock," Jim said. "He once was my first officer and science officer, a loyal friend to the end."_

_"Is that all you remember?" Sybok asked._

_Jim nodded._

_"One day, I will remember. . ."  Jim looked unsure though hopeful as he created a barely vague but familiar shape with the paint of yellow. He made the outline of a face. "And I will tell you all about this Commander Spock."_

* * *

**. . . 2258. .  .**

**. . New Vulcan. . .**

"I made a promise." Jim said.

"To whom?" Spock  Prime raised an gray eyebrow.

"To a Vulcan who is unaware that a alternate version of his brother is walking around and believes that Ambassador Selek has been aiding in the survival of Vulcans," Jim said. "I made a promise to tell him who I am and . . . I intend to do all that in a mind meld, something to make him believe before. . . The shocker of all shock comes in."

"What shock?" Spock Prime asked.

"You." Jim said.

Spock Prime lowered his gray eyebrow.

"Jim, if we interfere there could be--" Spock Prime started to say as Jim held his hand up.

"He needs to know the truth, ashayam," Jim said, lowering his hand down. "I hate to see him be used again."

"So everything I saw in our latest mind meld, is true, up to the point of being a live in nanny where my brother did in fact live with my parents unlike the original timeline?" Spock Prime said.

"Uh huh." Jim said.

"This is a illogical timeline. I never met him until we were adults." Spock Prime said.

Jim had a short laugh.

"It had occurred to me when I was told about the kids." Jim said.

 _Actually, the first thing that occurred to me was the aged Sybok and his sacrifice at the mention of his name_ , Jim mentioned through their bond.

 _That is naturally the  first thing that comes to mind when you hear his name?_ Spock Prime asked.

 _Yes_ , Jim said.

 _That is a logical association_ , Spock Prime replied.

"Six months and you finally decided to arrange a meeting?" Spock Prime asked.

"I was busy," Jim said. "Finding a new house on New Vulcan took longer than I thought. We had to seek refuge in a shuttle until five months in and we were assigned to a new one. I was also caught off guard by there being a moon. I mean, I am so used to seeing there being a big old sun in the sky twenty-four-seven. Night was so alien for the first five months. Did you know  the original inhabitants of the planet originated from a kind of domestic animal being a mix between cat and dog? I mean, I was surprised to meet a feline-dog like person WITH A TAIL. I mean, I have seen a alien humanoid being with a tail but this? This topped the cake."

"You were fascinated by the planet." Spock Prime said.

"Yes." Jim said.

"Ambassador,  I need more paint." T'Prin said.

"You may call me Spock, T'Prin." Spock Prime said.

"But there's a Science Officer/First Officer named Mr Spock aboard the _Enterprise_." T'Prin said.

Spock Prime looked over toward Jim.

"I tried explaining but then I realized I was talking to a child." Jim said.

"I am Spock's name sake," Spock Prime said. "I will take you to the paint store."

"Daddy?" T'Prin asked, her eyes drifting in wonder.

"I have to wait for someone." Jim said.

* * *

Our view drifted out of the house to the landing shuttle station in the city of Surak. A shuttle came to a landing then let down its landing gear and the backside lowered down. A couple Vulcans came streaming down the platform. One Vulcan lowered his hood. He had a curly mustache. He could see there being a different kind of birds in the sky with a wide wing span. It was quite a site for the man. He looked down resuming his walk down the platform. He had been sent a message while on his search  for  Sha Ka Ree.

The only contents of the  message stood out were 'I remember who I am.'

There were specific land marks mentioned in the letter and directions.

One of Jim's strong suits.

They once visited Earth for a week during the time when there wasn't school in Iowa. Jim was certainly proud of the state and he most likely hailed there far as Sybok was concerned. They visited the birth place of Herbert Hover who Spock researched to be a president of the planet a long time ago before the birth of their father. Jim wanted to show that history, no matter how insignificant it was from a illogical perspective, is still important and something to learn from. To keep. To value. To remember. Though they went back earlier to Vulcan due to Sybok 'aiding' a troubled teenager by easing their mind and ridding them of their greatest guilt. Safe to say that really pissed him off. Sybok hadn't asked permission to do that from Jim.

And that left Jim worry sick for at least another time they visited Earth and if Sybok would do it, AGAIN.

Spock deemed Jim's worry as 'logical'.

Sybok went past a Vulcan where he almost sensed his brother. One of many Vulcans part of a crowd walking in the direction Sybok was heading opposite.  Sybok turned around to see a older Vulcan with grayed hair by the side of a younger Vulcan looking down at her quite innocently but fondly. It was the kind of look that he wouldn't see on a Vulcan. Now, if he had met this Vulcan before he would most definitely remember. He could see a small smile on the elders face. It was a puzzling situation. But there wasn't much reason and emotional attachment to guide him otherwise about why he experienced the sudden 'brotherly connection'. Sybok continued on his path shaking his head. He shouldn't be focusing on what isn't there.

Sybok could see few Vulcans in the street chatting, some of which were doing Vulcan kisses.

Sybok had a sigh.

He lost his bond mate during the fall of Vulcan.

So he seeked a companion of his own, which was logical, someone who cared for him not for the mind melds that healed others. It was a Beastazoid. She had dark eyes, her hair fine and curly, and she was betrothed to another person. Just like he was, psychically and bond through the mind. Which was a little boulder in their way. They decided to hold off and see if their friendship could last until the day that her other marriage could be called off.  Her name was Jean Cure. It was interesting for her to meet a Vulcan who embraced his emotions and controlled them to a level that wouldn't harm his Vulcan heritage. He had cared for her, deeply. She cared for him, and followed him on his journey to finding the land where all existence originated. She was also fascinated by the idea of standing on the land of existence.

Sybok continued his path until he came to a long wide house that was simple and very much like a long line of houses, except, this one had the painted Star Fleet symbol coated in gold. One half of the building was painted blue and the other was painted yellow or it seemed to be due to the artificial painted rock layers. There were circular black shapes at the rims along the edge of the roof making them seem like collars for a shirt which was part of a person. How long did these artificial rocks need to be painted and conceal the color? The new day in age of technology indicated little time. He saw a  large Sehlat on the front yard snoozing away in a much larger house big enough for him to rest inside and curl up. Sybok approached the door with little steps feeling excitement. How much had the old man changed? It had been nineteen years,three months, three days, two hours and thirty minutes since he had gone missing. He had kept contact with his brother.

Sybok knocked on the door, gently, three times.

And a familiar unaged sixty year old face opened the door with a smile.

"Hello, Sybok." Jim said.

One: Mr Kirk hasn't aged a day.

Two: Mr Kirk hasn't aged a day.

Three: Mr Kirk looks exactly the same as he had when he first came into their life except for the different attire.

Four: Mr Kirk hasn't aged _a day_.

"Mr Kirk, why do you still appear as though you are a sixty year old man?" Sybok asked.

Jim smiled.

"I will explain," Jim said, taking a step aside opening the door wide. "Please, come in."

Sybok entered the apartment to see there being pictures covered by a gray frame. He raised an eyebrow at the older man, puzzled, and confused. Jim made a comment about Vulcan tea heading to the kitchen and invited him to the living room. The floor was covered mostly by a stark contrast green. There were pictures of the much earlier version of the USS _Enterprise_ which still resembled itself but . . . looked like a prototype. He had seen the image of the _Enterprise_ on the news so he was familiar to the shape of it. He sat down in the surprisingly comfy couch noticing there were warm colors about the room. There was a large screen TV attached to the wall which was similar to the one they had at home on Vulcan. There was also a chess table from across. Sybok could smell the scent of drying paint.

"I have something very important to tell you," Jim said, wearing a pair of glasses. The ones he usually wore when he read a novel. Jim took the glasses off then tucked them into his pocket. "I haven't been able to tell you about the good news  due to being busy. . . and I would graciously do a mind meld to confirm my identity with you . . ."

Sybok raised a brow taking the tea.

"You only bring tea when you are about to bring bad news," Sybok noted. "Last time you brought that, you lost my pet Sehlat."

"No," Jim said. " _You_ lost it. I remember it differently."

Sybok took a sip of tea then put it down on the table.

"What is the bad news?" Sybok asked.

"Good news first, then the bad news after the mind meld." Jim said.

Sybok frowned.

"Is there any reason why you are not telling me the bad news?" Sybok asked.

"It goes in order," Jim said. "And I will be simultaneously be breaking a rule letting you know the bad news."

"What is your good news?" Sybok asked.

Jim leaned back.

"I am not  scientist," Jim said. "I am former Admiral James T. Kirk of the USS _Enterprise."_

"You do not resemble the young James T. Kirk." Sybok said.

"Alternate Universe counterpart," Jim said. "It's like those blue eyes stare into your soul!"

"Can I just believe you are some long lost relative of his?" Sybok asked.

"No, because it wouldn't be the truth." Jim said.

"And If I mind meld. . . Would I get proof of your identity?" Sybok asked.

"Of course," Jim said. "My commander and I are universal constants along with the crew."

Jim willingly approached the younger man. Those hazel eyes had something that those blue eyes didn't have. It was quite fascinating really: old, warmth, aged, maturity, love, care, logic--.  Sybok placed his fingers on the respective Psi places of Jim's head closing his eyes muttering the phrase, "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts . . ." and there Jim guided him through the memories. He introduced the crew one by one, but first  he had to start with his lovely and still-hot-as-ever-space-husband-Vulcan-hybrid _-Spock._

There was a starkly contrastingly different Vulcan in Sybok's mind.

 _This is  Spock_.

He had apparently some make up on above his eyes, his eyebrows were bushy, he had prominent cheeks, dark black hair unlike the dark brown hair Spock he had grown up with, his arms were usually behind his back when he wasn't at his station, and the way he acted reminded him of his brother. The one who grew up too quickly. Though he seemed more mature, in control of his emotions, and had both feet in both doors of his heritage.

_This is Pavel Chekov._

There was a young boy with brown hair sitting at the navigator station with a hair style that resembled a football helmet and he had a Russian accent.

 _This is Hikaru Sulu_.

There was a man listening to the Russian's rambling with a bemused smile  and shook his head. He did resemble this worlds version of Hikaru Sulu.

 _This is Leonard McCoy_.

He saw a man with brown hair in blue scrubs with sleeves that ended at the elbow and his hand movement was rapid. He was a doctor, not a theatrical instructor.

_This is Nyota Uhura._

There was a woman sitting at a communications station with one finger around  a device in her ear reporting. The panels were dark, there was a mirror to the right hand side of the station,and there were several buttons that were in different colors. They looked so primitive not as advanced as one would have thought Star Fleet would be. She was sitting down in a blue chair. She had a pair of golden ear-rings that stood out.

 _This is Montgomery Scott, though everyone called him Scotty_.

He saw a much different version of Scotty with graying hair, chubbyish, and a gray mustache frowning at something about 'those engines!' Jim quickly guided Sybok to a correct image of the man younger with brown hair combed back sometimes, not as chubby, but otherwise a man to be feared if challenged to a drinking contest. Scotty would easily win. Enough said. Another memory showed a younger man with a fair resemblance to the captain of the USS _Enterprise_. He had a lock of curly hair at his peak. He looked handsome and attractive, both sleeves indicated his rank as captain, and he had those kind hazel eyes that had compassion in them. _This is me._ Younger Jim had the Spock character behind his back inquiring why he was spending the evening getting drunk and Scotty replying, _"That's what I asked!"_ followed by a burp.

 _This is Nurse Christine Chapel_.

There was a blonde woman standing by the side of a unconscious Spock. Leonard McCoy was there as well appearing to have a grim look wearing a pair of white gloves then his eyes darted toward his direction. Obviously Jim had been there and she seemed to be concerned. Nurse Chapel had her hair up in a 1960's beehive manner. She looked over toward the captain's direction, supposedly. The scene shifted closed to Spock and then it lowered indicating the captain had sat down. Nurse Chapel left the room but only the doctor stayed.

_"If he asks to be slapped, just do it, Jim." McCoy Prime said._

_"You can count on me for that." Jim replied._

_McCoy Prime left the room._

The scene shifted.

 _This is M'Benga_.

There was a dark man with brown eyes speaking with the captain in blue scrubs.

_This is Janice Rand, my personal Yeoman. She might be different in this world but she served as Hikaru's first officer in the future._

A woman with brown hair, a black and red dress like uniform, and blue eyes appeared staring back at his direction all in fear.  Jim carefully guided Sybok in the memories showing what memories he could to sell that Sybok knew this Spock because Sybok's Spock and Jim's Spock were the one and the same, technically, alike, but generally very different due to the life choices. Jim showed their missions, their slowly but gradually building relationship, their trust harden, how Spock died that one time and Jim risked his everything to get him back, how he married Spock under Vulcan law: _Three times_.   Once, during their five year mission. Twice, after saving the whales. And third time,  on New Vulcan. How Spock and Jim's friendships with others affected them as a pair. He displayed the memory of being at Yosemite. The many times Spock saved his life.

_"I didn't know you had a brother, Spock." Jim said._

_"Half-Brother." Spock said._

_"What?" Jim said, baffled._

_"My father had been betrothed to another, a Vulcan Princess, until she participated in Kolinahr. This made their marriage null and so my father was allowed to chose anyone he wanted to be his wife and he chose my mother, Amanda Grayson."_

Jim could see Sybok's eyes widen mentally in the mind meld.

_"What the hell does a god want with a starship?" Jim had asked._

_And then he showed the last memories of Sybok._

Shortly afterwards, Sybok ended the mind meld taking his fingers off Jim's face with his eyes open.

"That. . . That. . . That Commander Spock . . ." Sybok said.

"Is your brother," Jim said. "And he is here. In this universe."

"You influenced my brother to join Star Fleet!" Sybok said.

"No, I didn't," Jim said. "I am a caregiver, not a teacher."  He looked Sybok sternly in the eyes. "If you continue searching for the planet of existence then you will die. You saw what I saw." Jim put on ehand on the Vulcan's shoulder. "I do not want to see that happen, Sybok, you can use this gift of yours for a better purpose. For people who want it and need it, on their own free will, you can become renowned for a _different_ kind of healer."

Sybok stared in shock at the words coming out of Jim's mouth.

"You're endorsing what you do not like?" Sybok asked, baffled.

Jim took his hand off Sybok's shoulder.

"Yes." Jim said.

"That is. . . illogical." Sybok said.

Jim smiled, taking his hand off  Sybok's shoulder then sat down into the chair and he pressed a button. He could hear the sounds of metal lifting off glass materials. Sybok saw one of which showing a painting where Jim and Spock were staring at a large rock shaped like a doughnut appearing to be concerned and worried side by side, though the concern and worry was mostly on Jim's face while Spock had a stoic emotionless expression about his face. There were shapes of people behind them. He recognized one as Nyota Uhura, the one that this Jim had known for so long.

Sybok took a sip of the tea.

"I have this device so whenever our counterparts arrive, they are not allowed to see _my_ paintings as they relate to the future and to us, they represent the past," Jim said. Sybok lowered the cup down listening intently.  "When we first came in here, there wasn't anything decorative on the walls to brighten the space so afterwards T'Prin--A Vulcan  I adopted--and I painted. She did the backgrounds with my supervision. I did the people. T'Prin has been giving some of her paintings to a few Ferengi who value them." Jim shook his head. "And in return, we get some new gadgets like a in-house-transporter pad, one phaser for defense, a burglary system to detect no-good-Romulans when we are sleeping." He looked toward Sybok. "My Spock does not hate Romulan as much as your brother does. He never did." Sybok took a sip of green Vulcan tea.  "I am afraid my interference has made quite the impact for  a future of a version that you saw."

"The Fake Vulcan Death Grip that you call?" Sybok asked.

"Yes."  Jim said. 

"That is what we also call it." Sybok said.

Jim sighed.

"I have my regrets raising Spock and raising him is one of them. I never wanted to make that huge of a difference." Jim said.

Sybok raised an eyebrow.

"You are pained by doing something good?"

"Good as in ruining a mission: yes."

"He will get over his differences."

Jim appeared to be unsure.

"I hope he does," Jim said. "But that tone he had . . . talking about them. . . There was hate in it."

The door to the building opened followed by the sounds of a little Vulcan speeding down the hallway.

"Honey, I'm hoooome." It was a happy, cheery, and older voice.

That voice was familiar.

It sounded like Sarek only different and older, unique, individual, similar, and unalike. A old Vulcan walked into the room. The same one he had seen in town. His eyebrows were gray. His one dark hair had turned gray. His face was covered in wrinkles not as youthful and flat as they were decades ago. This was Ambassador Selek, no, this was Ambassador _Spock_. Sybok was stunned once he saw the family resemblance and that familiar face that was different yet barely like what he believed his Spock would age out to be. There was emotion in those eyes.

"Did you tell him?" Spock Prime asked.

"Yes, Spock," Jim said. "And it is sinking in."

Spock  Prime turned his head toward Sybok.

"Hello, brother." Spock Prime said.

"How. . . How?" Sybok finally asked.

"That is a long story." Spock Prime said.

"Is there a chance my Spock is going to fall for his Kirk?" Sybok asked,

"We are universal constants," Spock Prime said. "There is a fifty-six point thirty-nine percent chance that these two will end as 'best friends' instead of mates."

Sybok lifted his jaw up.

"He is your _T'hy'la_?" Sybok said.

Jim and Spock nodded.

"Affirmative." Spock Prime said.

"Then what you said is wrong," Sybok said. "They _will_ wind up together."

"This is a Alternate Universe," Spock Prime said. "Universal constants can still be constant even if they are not together. They are seen together in their respective universes but they may be different. For example, I met a Mirror Kirk who tried to bribe me into letting him go instead of prying on my humanity to let them free. Apparently Mirror Spock and Mirror Kirk were not that close. The first statement Mirror Kirk told me was, " _What happened to your goatee, Mr Spock?_ " which was odd. I quickly discovered he and his crew was from a Parallel Universe where everything is negative. We are part of a positive universe. We are still in a positive universe though in a alternate version of it."

"For all you knew, they were likely _T'hy'la_ 's and you didn't see the side of Mirror Kirk that indicated so." Sybok said.

"Mirror Spock never said a word about being _T'hy'la_ s, though when I did mention it. . . He said that was a Romulan word."  Jim said.

"In the mirror universe, Romulans are peaceful and Vulcans are war raging beings?" Sybok asked.

"Yes." Jim said.

We are shown a image of Spock and Kirk sleeping together in bed covered by the comforts of a large gray blanket. The two versions indigenous to this universe. Spock had his arms wrapped around Kirk's chest and Kirk had his hands on the mattress peacefully asleep. Spock appeared to be content and happy.  This scene is likely happening two years from now as it would likely take a while for the two to get over their differences, become friends,and then lovers making their friendship through missions saving each others butts. Our scene returns to the present.

"But did he say anything else about it?" Sybok asked.

"Not really," Jim said. "He didn't say anything else about it."

_We are shown a scene where a mirror version of old Spock is seen on a battle ground searching. His eyes intent on finding a figure. He heard a  weak mumble, "Spock." He quickly darted in the direction of the older voice. His goatee had long ago turned gray during the passing decades. He saw his former captain under a wreckage under a piece of metal with blood at the corner of his mouth. His eyes were losing their light. Mirror Spock lifted the metal off the older man then came down to his side checking for injuries._

_Mirror Kirk Prime had weak sigh._

_"It's been . . . so long . . . since were on that ship." Mirror Kirk Prime said._

_"Don't speak that way." Mirror Spock Prime said._

_"Perhaps we'll be on that bridge again, with you by my side." Mirror Kirk Prime said._

_"You are not going to die on my watch." Mirror Spock Prime said._

_"I met that. . . other you," The younger but old man with gray hair winced as the century old Vulcan came to his side. "He was like a Romulan. Those eyes, when they looked at me, in the brig, all  I saw was hurt. He acted on logic. He was emotional and he pretended not to be hurt."_

_The Vulcan had one hand below Mirror Kirk's neck and the other  below his back in his arms._

_"Don't speak that way . . . You are going to live!" Mirror  Spock Prime shouted for help. "We're over here! Please, we need help!"_

_Mirror Kirk put one hand on the side of Mirror Spock Prime's face making it turn down toward his direction._

_"Kill me, Mr  Spock." Mirror Kirk Prime requested.  
_

_Mirror Spock Prime shook his head._

_"I refuse." Mirror Spock Prime said.  
_

_Mirror Kirk Prime lowered his hand._

_"What would the other Kirk say if he saw himself, me, this way?"  
_

_"Do as he orders."  It was a guess._

_"Take out your phaser and set it to vaporize."_

_"I don't--"_

_"Don't you lie to me, half-breed, take. it. out!"_

_Mirror Spock Prime took out the phaser feeling hurt._

_"Captain . . . " Mirror Spock Prime said._

_"I am not your captain anymore, call me Jim." Mirror Kirk Prime said._

_"Jim, I would like you to do something for me before I . . . do it." Mirror Spock Prime said._

_"What is it?" Mirror Kirk Prime said._

_"Put your hands on my face as though you are doing a mind meld, and repeat after me." Mirror Spock  Prime said._

_The weak former emperor put his hand on the side of Spock's face placing his fingers on the respective places for a mind meld._

_"Remember." Mirror Spock Prime said._

_"Remember." Mirror Kirk Prime said._

_"Remember me." Mirror Spock Prime said._

_"Remember me," Then Mirror Kirk Prime realized what Mirror Spock Prime was making him do. The exact same stunt. Totally different circumstance. What he was doing proved that he did believe humans had a katra.  Mirror Spock Prime unwrapped his hand  from around Mirror Kirk Prime's neck to the man's hand. The Vulcan guided the dying human's hand down to his side holding his hand tightly. Mirror Kirk Prime's eyes became watery as he stared at Mirror Spock Prime. "Spock . . ."_

_Mirror Kirk Prime stopped breathing._

_The hazel empty eyes of the dead stared back at the Vulcan._

_Mirror Spock Prime smiled, closing the eyes of Mirror Kirk Prime's vessel. The Vulcan let go of the old man's hand using his free hand. Mirror Kirk Prime had cheated death, once again, now living in the mind of his very loyal friend Mirror Spock Prime. Mirror Spock Prime took his arms off then stepped back standing up completely holding his phaser in one hand.  He set it to vaporize._

_"Long live the empire." Mirror  Spock Prime said, then he pressed the trigger._

_And Mirror Kirk Prime's body was no more._

"So why are you not aging?" Sybok asked.

Jim smiled.

"I am immortal and I made my _T'hy'la_ immortal last week," Jim held his hand out leaning his elbow on the arm rest curling up three of his fingers to live his index finger and middle finger pressed together. Jim's two fingers met with Spock's two outreach index and middle fingers. "You do not want to know how."

"When did you become immortal?" Sybok asked.

"Before I woke up on Vulcan," Jim said. He smiled.  "And it was thanks to a former godly being named Q."

"As in the planet Q?" Sybok said.

"No." Spock Prime and Jim said.

Sybok raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Sybok asked.

Spock Prime and Jim shared a glance.

"Should we tell him about Selek?" Jim asked.

"We should." Spock Prime said.

"What about Cousin Selek?" Sybok asked,

"I made it up to save myself in 2237 from Vulcan Forge's inhabitants." Spock Prime replied.

 **The  End**.


End file.
